Vehicle telematics control units (TCUs) extract data generated in a vehicle, prepare the extracted data for transmission, and then transmit the data over an antenna. Traditional TCUs perform these operations according to instructions generated according to pre-compiled code. Pre-compiled code is difficult to dynamically update and therefore TCU manufacturers must pre-load (i.e., hard code) the full set of TCU software at the time of manufacturing. The term “hard code,” as used in the art, means embedding the code in the program's source code such that revising the embedded code requires the user to supply new source code. This methodology results in a lossy system that gathers data in a way unsuitable for finding ms resolution of quickly changing vehicle parameters.